Of Lusting Glances
by thebrunetteone
Summary: Midnight and you pull me across the deserted field; no one will see us under the heavy blanket of night. You let out a wild laugh to prove it; to dare anyone to stop us now.


**Disclaimer:** not mine, blah blah j.k. rowling blah blah

**Title: **Of Lusting Glances

**Characters: **Lily Evans and James Potter

**Summary:** One dinnertime, Lily happens to catch James' eye, and it all goes awry from there.

* * *

It was dinner, and the hall was vibrant with laughter.

I caught your eye across the table and you stopped. You put your fork down without breaking my gaze and you stared straight back at me. Your eyes were almost black then, and I felt the shivers starting at the base of my spine.

_Midnight and you pull me across the deserted field; no one will see us under the heavy blanket of night. You let out a wild laugh to prove it; to dare anyone to stop us now._

You tilted your head, so slightly; your hair slipping over your eyebrows, and I clenched my fist beneath the table.

_I thread my fingers through your locks as you kiss my jaw possessively. Your hair smells like rain and – but before I can memorise it fully you pull my face down to yours and I forget it all._

Your eyebrow quirked ever so slightly, an insignificant movement that made my stomach abandon any attempts at digestion; the sudden pounding in my abdomen was nauseating.

_My fingers slip into the waistband of your pants, skim over the sensitive skin there, but I'm on a different mission, for now. I untuck your shirt and reach up to unbutton it. You grunt impatiently and pull it apart, but the popping and tearing goes unnoticed; my hands are exploring the smooth planes of your abdomen before you even have it off properly._

I bit my lip and your nostrils flared and my toes curled in my shoes.

_Your hands are sinfully warm on my hips and I let out a sigh as you let one hand explore my back. Before the sound can escape into the night you press your hot mouth onto mine: I bite your lip gently, slowly, and your groan shoots through to my toes._

I could see that you knew what you were doing. The colours around us were swirling as the dizziness hit me and a small dimple appeared in your cheek.

_The grass is chilly and dewy in the darkness; I let out a surprised whimper as the cold seeps into my bare skin. I hear your chuckle float around us. I am about to push you away when you slip your hand over the last, scanty bit of material separating us, and suddenly the only thing I can think about is the mischievous smile playing about your lips._

I fought to regain control of my breathing, whilst glaring at your amusement. And then your lips parted ever so languidly and I went to pieces.

_I can't quite remember where we are; but your chest is pressed against mine and your arms are on both sides of me and you're biting my neck and the world is about to end in a matter of seconds, I can feel it. 10, 9… I lift my head to press my lips against that spot below your ear… 8, 7, 6… One hand cradles my face, soft and slightly calloused… 5, 4… I lose count of how many breaths I've missed, my lungs are burning, and I can't bring myself to care…3… The constellations above us begin to whirl mindlessly and I can feel you losing the rhythm entirely… 2… I wrap my legs around your waist and hold you right there… 1… Everything stops for a moment; your breath catches and my heart skips a beat and everything is still. And then your lips part and a raw cry tears through the night and the stars are falling and there is ecstasy in my veins and everything collapses._

I forced myself to close my eyes. I inhaled. Calm.

When I opened them, you were going on with dinner as if completely oblivious to me. I resumed conversation with my neighbour, careful not to glance your way again.

It was only as we left the hall that you looked at me again – for a sinful split-second, to wink meaningfully.

* * *

**So I don't know if this makes much sense, but basically, Lily is in the hall, sitting across from James. There are 3 ways of looking at it: a) she is remembering a scene between the two of them as she sees him, or b) after sharing that lusty glance in the hall, the smut scene follows, or c) she fantasizes about the two of them while catching his eye.**

**I know it's kinda messy... but I couldn't resist a little Lily&James action... so let me know what you think :)**


End file.
